Behold your beauty
by LillytheChinaDoll
Summary: Rei loves beauty and Nagisa sees it always in everything Rei is. (Slight hinting; but noting over the top...)


Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. _That's what everyone says anyway. But do they take the time to notice:_ Everyone sees it differently, in the way a butterfly lands gracefully on a flower- sometimes even in a slight drizzle. Or Rain tapping on a window and sliding down it to pool in the flower box below. beauty is all around us weather we appreciate it or not. "Rei-chan." Nagisa whispers to himself, looking across the pool at his best friend. The attractive young male doesn't notice his friend staring at him. Purple eyes are focused on Haru as he takes the freestyle swimmers time. Rei loves the beauty in things, but misses it in himself. Nagisa crosses his arms over his chest as he thinks: _He's the most beautiful person I've ever met. So quirky and wonderful, I can't get enough of his shy smile, those intense purple eyes._ If you've ever been asked, 'what do you see in him/her' the question is difficult because theres so much you can say that's important. _Maybe that's just me though._ Nagisa shakes his head a little when he's suddenly splashed back to realty. Gou tilts her head at him with a impish smile, "You're uncommonly lost in thought." the young woman wiped her damp hands on her jacket knowing Nagisa was back and she wouldn't have to splash him with water again. "Yeah, sorry." Nagisa rubbed at his face then smiled at her. "When are you planning on telling him?" Nagisa shrugged and didn't bother to ask what she meant. They where both friends with her brothers boyfriend Aiichirou, so the information had likely been passed around. "I'm not sure, I was thinking today on the ride home." Gou nodded and said, "Well, the more time you'll have- high school won't last forever." Nagisa nodded sadly, "Yeah, you're right." _And Rei will defiantly go to a top collage somewhere far way like his brother did..Even with my high grades I couldn't keep up with him-math always trips me._ Nagisa took a deep breath and jumped into the water to clear his head a little, splashing Gou back as he went.

Nagisa was pouting sleepily when he walked off the train with Rei, he had fallen asleep and missed his chance to talk to his best friend. Although the nap had been replenishing and he might actually finish some of his math work. He had been hoping to say what he wanted fast and his it off his chest, he didn't feel he was likely to be rejected however it was a possibility. He wanted it to happen if it did. That way he could try and move on, eventhough the idea was hurtful, the young blond wouldn't force the subject on his friend any further if that was the case. Nagisa had figured the best place to talk was on the train ride to Rei's apartment. Because once home Rei would want to get right to working on his test. However the lulling rock of the train and his best friends inviting shoulder had proved to much for him. Nagisa slowly followed Rei into his apartment and they slipped out of their shoes. Rei went to the kitchen and the blond went into his friend bed room. He flopped his bag onto the floor, taking his jacket off and placing it on the back of Rei's desk chair. Then followed his backpack, sitting cross-legged and taking out his math home work. When Rei enter the room with snacks the blond didn't look up. Rei set down the plate on the glass table next to him. Nagisa turned a page on his work but still didn't look up. He heard Rei take his seat at his desk and pull out his own home work. Several minuets later Nagisa was nose deep in his work, scribbling fast. Rei broke the silents with a slap of his pencil onto his desk.

"Nagisa-kun...you're unusually quiet." _There's that word again.._ Nagisa thought to himself, only now remembering the snacks, but not taking any. "I'm working on my math home work." Nagisa said simply and went back to scribbling. Nagisa heard the desk chair swivel, "Now I know somethings wrong!" Nagisa sighed, flopping his home work down he looked up at his best friend. "I wanted to talk to you about something- but figured you'd want to work so I thought I'd wait- now that you bring it up though." Rei nodded and moved from his high seat to being cross-legged in front of his friend. Nagisa blinked, those purple eyes where looking at him expectantly. _Um- he's listening now-what was I going to say-_ "IlikeyouuRei-chan." blurted from his mouth in a rush he was sure no one could define. Rei however tilts his head like his thinking the words over, Nagisa can feel his face coloring. Then his friend pushes at his glasses and replied, "I like you as well, Nagisa-kun, you're a good friend." Nagisa sagged his shoulders, he could've sunk though the floor at that moment. _Leave it to us to miscommunicate something so important- I might as well spoken to him in another language._ Nagisa scooted forward so that their keens meet. The motion made Rei take his hand away from his glasses.

Leaning closer to his friend he said barely above a whisper, "I like you-" he faltered slightly moving his gaze down to Rei lips. _Ah, that will work._ "Like this." he added, looking up and fully entering Rei's space. He placed his own lips over his best friends. His palms holding his wight on either side of the taller males hips, legs still crossed as he leans forward. Rei "Mmmed." startled at first but when he doesn't do much more Nagisa moves. Adding presser and tilting his head a little more. It takes a moment and then he can feel it. _Rei- is kissing me back.._ the blond thought fleetingly. Rei is pressing into him, Nagisa can feel a hand on his ribs. Then Rei uses his bottom lip to take in his upper lip, the sound he made was a lot nicer then the surprised one had had made before. Nagisa smiled into their kiss, alternating his lips with Rei's softly. Nagisa felt a change from Rei, he was panting slightly. Then something prodded his lower lip testing. The blond was happily surprised at his friends boldness, he parted his lips accepting Rei's tongue into his mouth. Their slow kiss before had been nice, in fact wonderful. This was amazingly different from the first, tender yet hot at the same time. Nagisa felt his heart rate like he had never known-even when swimming. He pants heavily into Rei's his open mouth, "Haaha." passed between them heatedly. Rei had moved his hands so both where clasping at Nagisa's petite hips. Nagisa's legs are getting uncomfortable-_I don't want to stop_ Then Rei pulls on his hips and Nagisa takes the hint. Uncrossing his legs Nagisa is now on his hands and keens, his friend gently pulls. Their lips part for a moment as the young blond settles into Rei's lap hands now holding onto his shoulders for support.

"I didn't think you'd ever-" Rei starts gaspingly, Nagisa smiled as he looked into Rei's purple eyes. He could tell Rei was just as thrilled and excited as he was, although maybe more surprised. silencing him with his lips, he continues their previous hot and fast pace. The moan Rei makes when he rocks forward takes what little breath Naigsa has away. Leaning into his friend Nagisa slides his lips over Rei's defined jaw. He can feel the grip on his hips tighten. When then blond reaches his friends ear he sighs, pulling at Rei's collar. "We're wearing to much clothing." Nagisa can feel the younger boy stiffen underneath him- _and not in a good way._ "Nagisa-kun.." Rei started and his voice drifted off, it was a mixture of aroused and warning. Nagisa sat up a little so he could look Rei in the eye, with a smile he said, "I only want to see you- all of you- don't even have to touch-" His best friends face is deeply colored, Nagisa's sure his is just as pink. "I just want to see all of you." He watched as Rei took a deep breath in. "Okay." he breath out. Nagisa didn't think he's ever be able to stop smiling. He kissed Rei sweetly on the lips, when he pulled away. Rei asked, "I just want to know- How long have you felt this way?" Nagisa tilted his head back, thinking about it for a moment. Then he looked back at Rei beaming, "Almost the very moment I met you- I always knew I liked you- and the feelings have been growing for while now." Rei smiled slightly as well and said, "So have mine." Nagisa slipped out of his lap, "I can turn around if you want at first-" Rei didn't move from his place on the floor. "Um- why don't you start the bath- might as well take one."

Nagisa nodded and left the room, crossing the hall and into the bathroom. He turned on the water and gazed at himself in the mirror. _I feel go giddy- I could start singing. Rei. He's undressing- I have his permission to look..._There was a knock on the door, Rei walked in with a towel around his waist and another in his hand. Nagisa turned to him as he set the extra towel on the hook for later. Nagisa tilted his head and slowly loosened his tie. Rei was watching him, like he couldn't look away if he tried. Once he was striped down to only his boxers Nagisa smiled up at Rei. His clothing tossed into the hamper. Rei had taken his glasses off and his hands where fidgeting at his sides. Then with a small nod he removed his towel and placed it next to Nagisa's on a hook. Nagisa pulled down his boxers and flung them in the general direction of the hamper. The blond brings his gaze to rest on his best friend. Rei's eyes are looking at the floor, not willing to meet his. Nagisa Let's his eyes linger more then they ever would dare during practice. Traveling down Rei's torso and lower. _His legs are really long..and_ "Rei You're.." Rei's eyes snap up and he splutters, "Nagisa!..of course I am." Now that his eyes are on Nagisa he allows them to wander too. The color in his cheeks darkens as he says, "So are you." Smiling the blond crosses the space between them, "Who's fault is that?" he asks teasingly, reaching a hand out for Rei, asking permission. Rei's hand immediately finds his hip and pulls him forward. Chuckling Nagisa slides his hands up and around Rei's rib cage. "You're so beautiful." the blond says, griping at him gently. "The bath it going to over flow." Rei says, hiding his face in the blonds shoulder. Nagisa rolls his eyes, letting go of his best friend he turns around and twirls off the tap.

"Alright, no more danger of flood." Nagisa crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Rei. "Come here." Rei's eyes are on the ground again and he moves forward slowly. Nagisa maneuvers him into place so that he is standing directly behind his taller friend. "Now look up." the blond says and snakes his arms around Rei's torso. Rei slowly glances upward and blushes brightly, he's standing in front of the large mirror. "You're beautiful." Nagisa says again and presses his face into Rei's defined back, leaving soft kisses that make the tall male shiver. "You're much more Beautiful then I am." Nagisa frowns at this. Then nips at Rei's skin, just enough to make Rei hiss between his teeth. "Not possible." Nagisa says firmly. Rei is panting slightly again, still gazing forward at their joined reflections. "Love you too." slips passed the taller boys lips. Once he realizes what he's said his hand jumps to cover his mouth. Nagisa is now sure he'll never be able to wipe the smile off his face. Pressing his smile into Rei's skin, "Love you more." Nagisa only just glimpses the slight smile on Rei's face when he moves his hand. "Not possible." Rei offers and Nagisa can't help but giggle. His best friend turns slightly, Nagisa loosens his grip so he can swivel all the way to face him. Rei's hand find Nagisa's cheek and he gently rubs it with the pad of his thumb. Mutually they lean in for a light tender kiss, that makes Nagisa's stomach flutter with butterflies. _Only Rei.._ He thinks sweetly. When they part Nagisa tugs on his arm slightly, silently asking Rei to join him in the bath.

* * *

A/n: This was written late for the last day of Reigisa week, day seven freestyle. (I had the draft already and finished it for day seven.) Finally got to posting it on here too.


End file.
